This invention relates to bale-forming press boxes generally, and particularly relates to such a device in which the press box is elongated with a centrally disposed vertical septum which divides the interior thereof into two like chambers both of which are interiorly accessible through individual doors.
In the past, bale presses of this nature generally provided a single press chamber with a press platen vertically, reciprocatingly operative in the upper portion thereof. The press platen is operably connected to a hydraulic ram assembly, and both the platen and ram assembly are movable to an out-of-the-way position for the purpose of loading various materials through the top of the device into the single bale press chamber. After the materials are disposed in the chamber, the ram assembly and platen must be manually moved back into alignment with the bale press chamber and actuated to compact the materials.
With the double baling press of the present invention, the platen and ram assembly are moved from a position of vertical alignment with the first of said baling chambers to a position of vertical alignment with the second baling chamber when the first chamber is being loaded through the top with materials to be compacted. In this manner, the operator can load the first baling chamber while compacting materials in the second chamber and vice versa.
Another advantage of the double baling press is that different materials may be separated and individually baled in the respective chambers. For example, in super markets, corrugated cartons may be baled in one chamber and other trash materials may be baled in the other chamber, the corrugated carton bales have a cash value when individually baled. There is a great time-saving advantage in being able to separate materials for individual baling. Depending upon the size of the baling device, bales may be formed which weigh 200 to 400 lbs. and more, which represent a very substantial accumulation of corrugated cartons or the like, often substantially more than the storage capacity of many stores. Consequently, the bales are formed or built progressively in stages as the cartons are accumulated in relatively small numbers. Other trash must therefore be accumulated until a full bale has been formed, if a single baling machine is used, or the bales may be removed prematurely before being formed to their maximum sizes. This also represents additional time and labor resulting in additional costs.
The double baling press of the present invention, therefore, accomplishes the same time, labor and monetary savings as the use of two conventional single baling presses. However, the cost of the double baling press is very substantially less than the cost of two conventional baling presses as it operates from a single electric motor and hydraulic pumping means, hydraulic ram, carriage and platen.